FATE and DESTINY
by Lucyinfernia
Summary: Sakura is a highschool girl who wants to become a doctor she looks ordinary but she has a secret in her last year of school a new student enrolled in school their interaction increase with time is this a start of a new love but what will happen when he founds about her secret?
1. chapter 1

sakura is a average 17 years old high school girl with an extraordinary background she is good in studies and is a confident girl and has a dream to become a doctor

morning 6:30

Sakura's bedroom

alarm rang sakura lazily put it off and fell asleep again after half an hour her phone rang she picked it up " hello"

and she heard a loud voice of high pitch of her bff " sakura you sleepy head why are you not awake don't u want to come to school today?" sakura replied lazily scratching her head

" relax ino- pig its just 6:40 why are u so loud so early"

veins popped on ino's forehead she replied irritated" bill board forehead its 7:00 u hear me its 7 in the morning you baka now get up or u won't be able to submit your assignment"

sakure eyes widened she hung up the phone and took a glance at the clock shit it was really 7 o clock she hurriedly ran toward the bathroom and took a shower , dried her hair,and bind them in a pony tail ( FYI she has long hairs ) she took a toast in her mouth and took her bicycle went in the direction of school at the crossroad she didn't saw a car coming and was about to bang into it when the driver pulled the brakes of the black Ferrari sakura stopped not noticing that it was her mistake the driver came out

a handsome boy of about 18 with black eyes and hairs

" woman if u want to suicide then do it somewhere else " he said arrogantly but he was calm

" you Mr blind didn't see me coming it was your fault you could've killed me idiot see where u are going next time" sakura replied with anger

" i think your head is empty woman talking to a idiot like u is just wasting my time And you are annoying " he said coldly and went inside his car

" hey ! don't u dare talk to ne like that u arrogant bastard "sakura said red with anger

the boy ignored her and drove his car away

"tch coward " sakura said irritated

then she looked at her watch and rushed to her school

at last she arrived at school

sakura saw ino tapping her shoe on the floor and looking really angry

Sakura shuddered

" ino how are u ? OMG u look so beautiful hehe " sakura said flattering ino

a vein popped on ino's forehead

" you billboard idiot u are late " ino shouted " and don't u dare flatter me "

" but ino its not my fault first the alarm went off on its own and then a hot idiot nearly killed me " sakura winned

" stop giving me lame excuses forehead we still have time so lets submit our assignment to kurenai sensei or else we will get a D don't u want to go to a good medical college? " ino said

" sorry ino it won't happen again Let's go " Sakura said

Classroom

8:30 am

after submitting their assignment ino and Sakura was sitting in their classroom chit chatting

" REALLY he was that hot " ino said excited

" ino you are forgetting The part where he nearly KILLED ME " sakura almost shouted the last part

" hehe sorry" ino said

hinata a girl with white eyes entered the class

" hello ino and sakura " hinata said sweetly

"hello hina chan " both sakura and ino said

sakura childhood friend naruto came in a cute boy with whisker marks and blond hair

" hello sakura chan and others " he said smiling sweetly at sakura

" hi naruto " sakura said and ino too

" hello Naruto kun " hina said blushing

naruto wanted to talk more to sakura but their sensei came in and he went to his friend kiba and shikamaru

kakashi entered the class and greeted everyone

" hello class today we will have a new student join our class so take care of him" kakashi said smiling

a boy entered the class sakura recognized the boy he was tge boy from earlier

"introduce yourself" kakashi said

" sasuke uchiha transfer student hi " sasuke said coldly

Sakura eyes widened

lets see what happens next ne

please read and review and if u can plz be light on criticism its my first story so i know it will have many flaws

hope u guys eill enjoy it 


	2. rivals

" sasuke Uchiha he is the one who tried to kill me" she thought irritated

sasuke eyes roamed across the room and fell upon a certain Pinky

" that annoying woman" sasuke thought

kakashi looked at the glaring contest between the two and said" sakura i think u should gave sasuke a tour of our school " kakashi smiled ( he is evil ne)

the girls whose eyes transformed into heart after seeing sasuke glared at Sakura but she could Care less about them

" absolutely NO WAY i won't waste my break on such a dork" sakura shouted

" like i have any interest in YOU showing me around the school blind woman " he said calmly

the atmosphere of the class went cold as a glaring contest started between the two

"shut up both of u and do what i said" kakashi said irritated

" sasuke sit behind sakura " he said

sakura and sasuke both glared at him but couldn't do anything

Sakura sighed and sasuke sat on his seat

naruto was sitting next to him

" whats up teme " Naruto said cheerfully

" shut up dobe " sasuke said

" somebody is in a bad mood" naruto said teasingly

sasuke glared at him and he shut up

"naruto how do u know him " Sakura said

" sakura chan u remember i went to abroad a few years ago and lived there for about 3 years and i have told u that i have a best friend since I was little" Naruto said

" yep i know " Sakura said

" that childhood bff is teme " naruto said smiling ( if u are confused naruto came to japan when he was 6 years old so sasuke is his best friend and he met Sakura when he came to japan)

" oh now i get it so u are friends with this Mr blind arrogant dork " sakura said taunting sauke

" hahaha good one Sakura chan " naruto said laughing

" shut up " sasuke replied coldly and irritated

sakura smirked

a boy entered the class white eyes brown hairs (like JB aww i love Justin hehe ) handsome and hearts appeared in eyew of girls

" neji hyuga you are late again " kakashi said

" oh come on sensei at least i came " neji said calmly and went to his seat behind naruto

" idiot " sakura commented

" die" neji exclaimed

"not again " naruto said putting a hand on his forehead ( FYI neji and Sakura are enemies)

sasuke looked at neji and neji looked at sasuke

"bastard"

"teme" neji said

thet both bummed their fist

" long time no see" neji said

" huh"sasuke exclaime

" don't tell me these to know each other" sakura said surprised

"yep they are friends" naruto said

" huh no wonder birds of a feather flock together idiot" sakura said aloud enough for them to hear

" shut up " both said at the same time

" okay all of u shut up and open your books " kakashi said

break

10:30 am

" saku chan u have to show sasuke kun the school you are so lucky" ino said mocking sakura

" shut up ino and when did that bastard became kun " sakura said clearly irritated

sasuke came to sakura she gave a sigh

" lets go Mr arrogant" Sakura said

" huh" sasuke said

After half an hour "this is the gymnasium" sakura said

"huh" sasuke said picking up a basketball

" how rude can't u thank me i wasted my time on u " sakura said dramatically

" oye do u know how to play basketball?" sasuke said

" you bet i am a national champion " sakura said proudly

" like a blind girl like u could really play " sasuke said turning

" you bastard i challenge u to a match " sakura said fuming

" huh okay but if i win u will have to be my servant for a week" sasuke said

" and if i win u have to do what i say uchiha" sakura said

" uchihas never lose " sasuke said

" lets see " sakura said with a evil smile

" i am gonna crush this annoying woman" sasuke thought

by that time Naruto ino and neji reached the gymnasium

match started

sasuke took the ball away from sakura and talking advantage of his height scored

" tch i am not gonna lose " Sakura thought

sasuke smirked

next time sakura snatched tge ball away from tge uchiha abd scored " Tch " sasuke exclaimed

sakura stick out a tongue at sasuke

" oye u two break is about to end this score will chose the winner " naruto said

sakura and sasuke looked at each other

" i am not gonna lose uchiha "

" nor i "

match started ball was in sakura hands she was bouncing it but sasuke was blocking her was his height was giving a edge to him over her

" tchh i have to do this " sakura said

Sakura with one hand unbuttoned few buttons of her shirt revealing her breast she bowed a little a bite her lips seductively sasuke eyes widened at this and he lost focus sakura took advantage of this and scored


End file.
